


无题

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds





	无题

“这样会舒服吗？”他生涩地问我，用我听得懂的韩语，他身上的汗滴到我身上来，我们从汗水到气味都融在一块，我想不通人和人怎么会离得这么近，我们是突然变得这么靠近的吗？  
我努力点点头，又想起黑暗中他看不见，于是捏着他的手微微用力。少年的骨节硌在我手心，腿心里含着他的东西我没法动作，腰一再地下陷直到抵着的地板都被我压痛了，那痛传回我身体里又冷又尖刻。这不该是属于生长的痛苦。可我已经来不及走掉了。  
有风往门窗紧闭的练习室里乱窜，真是诡异事件。如果我和全圆佑共同身处的空间里有洞，我想，大概就是我的身体被钻出了一处又深又痛的伤口，伤口里空空的没有血，只有白色的肉和没来处的风。这是我的十七岁。每天累得睡着过后，连梦都不会有。唯一的颜色来自于全圆佑，零星的用力的红。

这时节我躲在自己身后看着自己，性事不可思议的触感令我退无可退只好走神，全圆佑还在仔细地帮我，他好体贴，虽然短暂的温热过后我被弄得很痛。他不打一声招呼就进来的时候仿佛在使用我，而不是好好地看着和靠近，我有点委屈却不能叫出声，可能因为分担了他的羞赧和回避，即使在这种事上他也需要我的帮忙，这让我很满足，至少，至少我的包容能够让他好过。

心情开始变得透明，在肉体的语言里委屈和满足没有区别都是热量，现在我们的热量挥发出去蒸腾成沉重的雨，我整个人都要飞起来了。在练习室里我们的身体总是越来越重的，全圆佑却能把我变得轻盈。从我胡乱的叫喊里听不出韵脚，全圆佑出于担心放慢了一下动作，在我稍稍歇息的间隙忽然冲上来---我被他堵住了嘴，那副嘴唇颤抖着不知是激动还是害怕。不管哪一种我都喜欢，我好好回应他给我的礼物，给他长长的吻，使他安心，任由他撞得我胸膛发紧眼角湿润。我们就紧紧地挨着好了，感觉到他在我里面的变化，我羞耻地感到他此刻像是我的孩子---可是男人怎么会有孩子，全圆佑打碎我原本的世界就像随意打翻镜面，在这镜面的旋转中他也一定感觉到了我不是那么冰冷的。他会对我满意吗，我没法思考了。

幽暗的练习室角落里充溢着久不散去的汗味，是人身上的味道，有的人不喜欢，对我来说也许只是太多了。全圆佑的眼镜就摆在附近的地板上，甚至折射出一点点窗外的光，那大概是幻觉，因为地下室是没有光的，我们的世界也常年没有日出。就是因为这样我才变得单薄，像个口渴的小孩一样想要爱情，甚至为此做很多过分的举动。我也不知道为什么我招惹的人偏偏是全圆佑，明明弟弟们要更依赖我，后来的哥哥们代替我成为照顾大家的人，我理所当然跟着成为了被关照的弟弟，总看着他们叽叽喳喳地讲话热闹又活泼的样子。我也想做个热热闹闹的人，但我怕说错话，更多时候也不会说。从什么时候起全圆佑就站在我身边，他对我吐字教我讲话，我好像成了一个失忆的人，在跟着他一点一点重塑这个陌生世界，话说出来就变成跑掉的声音和没有方向的热量了，为了安抚寂寞，我稍稍靠得近一些，距离的改变是危险的，全圆佑教我懂得了这一点。

他摆弄我的腿就像摆弄两根与他无关的东西，这个不是玩具喔，我轻轻地在心底跟小孩讲。全圆佑明明比我还要小几个月，我们之间他却是在上面的那个人。这让我有点没办法对他低头，可是也没有理由较劲，他抱着我的时候我的腰是软的，假如不是他贪心圈住我更久，我可能已经倒下了。那样好像也没关系，反正最终都是要躺在地板上，在疼痛与失语里面被他弄得很脏，真是惨兮兮。

他真的弄脏了我，可又不打算退出来。目视着我穿的白T下摆上那片凉津津的东西，他有点使坏地把手伸向我的肚子，沿着滚热的皮肤滑去某个不讨人喜欢的方向。“那里不可以——”我向他求救，几乎是恳切的。只有女孩子才会被抚慰的地方，而放在我身上就像在玩弄，我不需要的不要了啊，圆佑——我尝试了好多呼救的方式之后他好像恼了，在我臀瓣上落下一掌又紧接着顶弄起来，咬着牙像打定主意不要我反抗。我又哪里会反抗呢，又疼又紧的样子能让你满意吗，一面慌张地，一面极力配合着扭动屁股，这样子怎么会被你喜欢嘛。我始终都在惶惶不安，在顺从的不安里我们做完了十七岁的第一次，一点也不好，我边哭边恢复不下来呼吸，全圆佑——他现在倒是安静得像死过去，躺在他身边的我则是个破碎的人偶，刚刚被一时兴起地玩过，我或许不该为这个觉得满足。

只除了，我也许真的很喜欢他这一种状况。


End file.
